Lingering Love
by laharvey125
Summary: As Naruto and Hinata look forward to celebrating their wedding, Shino and Isae seem to be drifting apart. Neither one is happy with the status of their relationship but not sure what to do about it either. Will their friends' wedding remind them of the close bond they once shared or will it further drive a wedge between them? Something's gotta give because it can't go on like this.
1. Chapter 1: Hinata's Request

This is set just after The Last: Naruto the Movie and four years after my Animal Instincts story.

*For those still in the middle of reading A.I. this story contains some fairly big spoilers so you may wish to wait to read this. Just consider this a small continuation from that story. And for those who haven't read their original story, this story stands on its own too.

* * *

Isae Inuzuka stared in absolute horror. "What did you just say?" She asked slowly in disbelief.

Hinata's face fell in disappointment. "Does that mean you won't?"

"No, not necessarily, just give me a sec," Isae mumbled hurriedly as she pressed a finger against her forehead. It was a habit of hers whenever she struggled to calm down. That worried Hinata even more but she kept silent. It was best to wait, though she worried what would happen if she couldn't contain herself. Hinata was one of the few who knew about her really being a Kumori. As a Shadow demon, they were highly sensitive to emotion, to the point of suffocation as it threatened to over-whelm them. This was still problem in her mortal form though not nearly as bad. Hinata's heart dropped as she hadn't anticipated on stressing her friend. In fact, she had thought she would be thrilled…

Isae managed a few calming breaths and the tension soon eased. Her expression softened with a blush to match Hinata's. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I just…you caught me off guard there," she admitted sheepishly.

"I truly wish for you to be there," Hinata gently insisted.

"But I'm already going to the wedding." She said in slight exasperation.

"Do you object to being an attendant in my wedding party?" Hinata sounded so sad.

"I just…can't imagine why you would want me to." Isae then looked a little suspicious. "Wait a minute; Shino didn't put you up to this, did he?"

She pouted a little. "You know that he wouldn't."

"I wouldn't entirely rule that out," Isae gently smirked. She knew that the Aburame was getting impatient and in all honestly she had to admit that it wasn't fair to keep him waiting. A two year engagement with no wedding date set yet would push anyone past their limit. But she still couldn't bring herself to do it. It's not that she didn't love Shino; it's just that…matrimony itself seemed like a death sentence. She wasn't sure how much Hinata knew about all this as she gazed innocently back at the Inuzuka. Isae's smile softened thoughtfully. "So why do you ask?"

"Because I have often regarded you as my big sister."

Isae blinked in surprise. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes. It would mean ever so much to me."

Isae looked touched. Originally she had been leery of Hinata's offer of friendship. It wasn't something she was used to and she hated to think it was only because of Shino. But Hinata's patient, gentle ways eventually endeared her to the prickly Inuzuka. She had enjoyed their time together and perhaps it had become a sisterly bond. "Then…how could I refuse?" She gently said.

Hinata's face lit up with delight. "Oh thank you! Thank you Isae-chan!"

"Easy now, save your enthusiasm for the groom," Isae teased with a wink.

Hinata blushed modestly. "Please come to the Main Hyuga House at sunrise."

Isae blinked. "What for? The ceremony isn't until noon."

"Oh but there is much to do before then!" Hinata said worriedly. "There are rituals for each stage of preparation of a Hyuga bride that you must assist me with."

Isae's shoulders sagged in exasperation. "I see," she said dejectedly. Oh how she hated this sort of thing! That was the biggest problem about weddings. So much fuss over a few simple vows. Then she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders resolutely. "Very well. I'll be there."

"I know I can rely on you," Hinata said with an innocent smile.

Isae faltered slightly. Rely…how misplaced. She also had a responsibility to rebuild the Kumori after His defeat. It was a painstakingly slow process that often called her away from the Mortal Realm. And then there was her two part life within this one: ordinary Jonin of Konoha and a secret member of ANBU. _Dual personalities and personas…just like the good old days really,_ she thought wryly to herself. Though at least she changed her physical appearance for each role. That certainly made it easier. Still it was often difficult to balance responsibilities in both Realms. But this was a very special occasion that she didn't want to miss. So she smiled in turn as she nodded.

"And you're certain that I cannot persuade you to change your mind about tonight?" She said in a more subdued tone.

Isae shook her head. "I've already told you, parties aren't my kind of thing. I'll do whatever you need for the wedding but having fun is one thing I simply can't do," she gently teased. "I suppose that's why Shino and I get along so well. We're both equally boring."

Hinata recognized the sarcasm in her words, Kiba was just as fluent. Though it was a sense of humor she didn't generally appreciate. "Very well, you will be missed though."

Isae laughed and patted her head in a patronizing way. "Now, now, don't lie Hinata. No one will even notice. And really, that's just fine by me."

She couldn't deny the truth in her words. Isae did not fit in with those who graduated with them. And while Shino didn't so much either, he wasn't abrasive and anti-social as his fiancé tended to be. But Hinata considered her to be very much like a rose: prickly on the outside but absolutely beautiful within.

Just then her little sister ran up to her. "What are you doing standing around? We've got work to do!" Hanabi snatched a long list from Hinata's pocket and clucked her tongue in disapproval. "You're not even halfway through your list! I finished mine like two hours ago!"

"Isae-chan has agreed to join you as my bridal attendant." Hinata informed her as she took her list back and shoved it into her pocket again.

Hanabi grinned from ear to ear. "Awesome! With a real badass in the bridal party, it'll really butch things up!" Isae looked a mix between exasperation and amusement. Who knew the young Hyuga would be so impressed by traitors? "So here's a list of things for you to get, don't worry about money, just have them charge it to Dad's account." Isae took the list and skimmed through the first few items. She couldn't stop the grimace that stretched across her face. "Aw, c'mon don't be like that. It'll be fun and I'll show you all the ropes k? See ya later Izzy!" She hooked her arm in her sister's and led her away. Hinata gave a little goodbye wave over her shoulder.

Isae returned it with an amused smile. So much fuss…but at least she could rely on Hanabi's sense of humor to get her through it. Yet she had a terrible sense of foreboding knotting in her stomach as she read through the rest of the list _. I think I'd rather face The Ordeal all over_ _again!_ She thought despairingly. But it was for Hinata's special day and she wasn't about to be the one to ruin it.


	2. Chapter 2: Shino's Shock

On the other side of town Kiba and Shino were enjoying some lunch at some new little snack shop. They sat outside on a rickety set of chairs at a miniature table. It seemed that the owners prized size over the quality of their furniture but it was manageable.

"Tamaki-chan is coming up for the wedding tomorrow as my date. Couldn't ask for better arm candy, don'tcha think?" Kiba said proudly through a mouthful. Shino nodded absent-mindedly, only half listening to his teammate brag about his new girlfriend. He was worrying about Isae again. Or rather he was worried about how stagnant things had become between them recently. He loved her, more than anything, but he wasn't content with the status of their relationship. An engagement was meant to be a temporary state, and yet Isae wasn't interested in moving through it. His brow furrowed in concern. Was it because of him? Had he somehow lost her confidence that she was beginning to doubt her decision? Kiba snapped his fingers in front of his face to regain his attention. "Hey, you and Isae-chan should come to the wedding with us."

Shino frowned. "She would never agree to that. And I wonder why _you_ would want to since you both despise each other." That still made him sad. He would have preferred that his fiancé and teammate get along but no such luck. The best they could manage for his sake was ignoring each other. It was better than arguing at least.

"Well maybe it'd give her a chance to see how real couples should act."

Shino's frown took on a condemning nature. "We hardly need your advice on that subject."

"No, no, I didn't mean you. I'm just saying that it would give her a chance to see how a girlfriend should behave."

That did little to defuse his temper. He grabbed hold of Kiba's jacket. "She doesn't need to 'behave' Kiba! How dare you imply that she's inferior just because she doesn't go as gooey as Tamaki-chan does!" He said harshly. While he was happy for his friend, he didn't appreciate his relationship being compared to his. This was one of many reasons why Kiba didn't know about Isae being a demon.

Kiba pulled himself free. "Relax dude! I'm on your side remember? Geez…" he grumbled as he straightened out the front. "I just don't like the fact that she's stringin' you along still. I thought maybe she could use a boost, a hint, that sort of thing. Then she'll get over her hang-up and either marry you or dump you so you can move on already. It's just not fair…that's all," he mumbled as he took another bite.

Shino sighed as he slumped back against his chair. "It's not about fairness," he murmured. "I want her to be happy and I certainly don't want to force things-"

"But you're unhappy, admit it," Kiba insisted. "It's not like you to just wait around." He dropped his tone down to a whisper. "Are you sure she's worth it? I mean, I know you've been together for a long time already but there's no sense in wasting anymore of your time if it's not going anywhere, right?"

He had a point, Shino had to admit, a rational point. That must be a first. He and Isae had gone through so much already and faced many impossible obstacles just to be together. A human and a demon; such a relationship was practically destined to be fraught with conflict. It wasn't nature's way as one tends to be with their own kind. But they were different and he was ok with that. Isae, for the most part, seemed to be as well. Yet she struggled with her humanity, to be "normal," without feeling like a phony in the process. It was a daily battle, even after five years. He certainly didn't want to put additional pressure on her.

"Just think about ok? I worry about you," he said sympathetically.

" _You_ worry about _me?_ " Shino asked in mild surprise. "I don't know whether to be flattered or offended."

"Hey I can be sensitive," Kiba grinned. "I'm a changed man remember?"

Shino shook his head in silent exasperation as he stood up. "Stick to your own relationship, Kiba. It'll have its own share of trouble without you trying to deal with mine."

Kiba laughed at what wasn't meant to be a joke. He had such a strange sense of humor, and Shino had long since stopped trying to understand it. He turned to leave with his hands buried in his pockets. And to think he wanted to spend time with Kiba so he could be distracted from brooding about this. As he walked through the shopping district, he saw many in preparation for the wedding. Such occasions were always exciting but this one was going to be especially grand. After all, Naruto was a great hero from the war, practically a celebrity. That boosted the wedding into a full Village affair. He was happy for Hinata to be living her dream at long last. Yet as he paused at a flower shop window, he couldn't help feeling jealous too. And that…was a difficult emotion to swallow down. It was completely foreign to him.

"Oh hey Shino!" Naruto called from behind. He turned to see him clutching a bag to his chest as if it were a great treasure. He looked suspiciously from side to side as he approached the Aburame in a secretive manner. "I need some advice. What do you think about this for the wedding night?" He whispered as he opened the bag under his nose.

Shino went beet red at the sight of a white lace garment with ribbons and bows. He shoved the bag out of his face. "Have you lost your mind!?" He hissed under his breath.

"What? It's no good?" He asked in disappointment.

Shino grabbed hold of Naruto's collar and shoved him into a nearby alley. They had to have some measure of privacy out here in the open. "Why are you buying lingerie?" He demanded. "That's a feminine garment!"

"Well I wasn't planning to wear it myself!" Naruto huffed. "It's a gift for Hinata." Shino looked utterly dumb-founded and it was Naruto's turn to be embarrassed. "Ok I know you and I aren't exactly close but I figured you would be the best to ask."

"And why is that?" Shino asked suspiciously.

"Because you're one of her best friends and I figured that you wouldn't make fun of me if I asked. I can trust your opinion to be judgement-free," he then made a bit of a face. "Or so I thought…"

"Oh," he said apologetically. "I'm sorry. I wish you had prefaced that before shoving it in my face."

"My bad. So what do you think-?" Naruto said as he started to open the bag once more.

Shino reached out to close his hand over the top. He really didn't want to see it again. "Listen Naruto. I'm not entirely sure this is such a great idea. Hinata is a very innocent girl and I trust that you would choose to honor her virtue before trying to dress it up in such a gaudy fashion."

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Oh…I hadn't thought of that." He looked down at the bag in disappointment. "So what should I do with this then?"

"Perhaps give it as a gift later on," he suggested.

"Any other advice you can give me? That is, if you happen to have sexual experience…" his voice trailed off in a hint.

Shino frowned for a moment. Such a topic wasn't generally accepted in polite conversation between friends. Not only that but he regarded such intimacy as very special. But Naruto did look to be sincere and he didn't have family to ask. "All I can say is that you should just be yourself and let it flow naturally."

Naruto looked skeptical. "Uptight Shino tells me to let it flow?" He asked dryly.

"I'm not uptight," he objected. "You asked for my advice and I gave it."

"But it was hardly anything!" Naruto protested.

"Then feel free to get a second opinion." He said nonchalantly. "You're over-thinking it Naruto. After all Hinata has always admired that you are true to yourself. It wouldn't do for you to change now. Besides, it was her innocent charm that you fell for correct? I doubt you'd want her to change all of that just because she worried about your honeymoon expectations."

"Oh…that makes a little more sense," he conceded. "Thank you Shino."

"You're welcome." His tone was uncharacteristically soft as he reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "Please take good care of her. She's a very special girl."

"I will, I promise." Naruto promised. "Do you know what Isae-chan said?"

"Regarding what?"

"She said that if I become half the man you are then Hinata will be very lucky indeed."

Shino gently smirked. "Yes, that's sounds like her. Not very complimentary towards you though."

"Naw, no worries, it keeps me humble," he chuckled. "Thanks again Shino, I'll see you later tonight at the bachelor party."

He nodded. "I'm looking forward to it." He and Naruto parted ways and he went back to strolling through the shopping district. Now left to himself, he felt a bit smug that in Isae's eyes he was a better man than Naruto. Not that he resented the popularity or fame he acquired in the war for he had certainly earned it. But Shino wasn't ignorant of the fact that people tended to forget about him so it pleased him to know that Isae valued him so highly. Then again if she thought he was so wonderful, what was still holding her back? Again his spirit came crashing down. Was there no end to such disappointment?

His gaze wandered absent-mindedly as he allowed the scene around him to wash over him, desperate for a distraction. The air was filled with fragrant flower garlands and fried foods that sizzled in hot oil from food stands capitalizing on the crowd's hunger. Lots of color surrounded him like a visual masterpiece. He picked up other scattered details: laughter, smiles, and hugs between close friends. Why couldn't he feel just as jovial? He saw everything but felt nothing, it was horrible.

Then suddenly he stopped short, blinked twice in unbelief, and backed up to peer through the beauty parlor window. No, he wasn't mistaken but the sight was unbelievable. Isae sat with Sakura, Ten-Ten, and Ino as they all got pedicures. To their credit the girls were friendly towards his clearly sheepish fiancé. Behind them stood beauticians who worked on their hair. Isae's knee-length hair required the assistance of two stylists. He frowned uneasily at the awkwardness of it. She wasn't the kind of girl who did this sort of thing and she clearly looked uncomfortable. Why was she there at all?

Suddenly they made eye contact and she turned an adorable shade of red. He couldn't resist a tender side smile as he gave a little wave. She snatched a magazine out of Ino's hand to hide behind. The girls, confused by her behavior, looked out the window. With friendly smiles they waved to Shino and he bowed his head in recognition. They gestured for him to come in but he shook his head in refusal. No, Isae was embarrassed enough, he didn't want humiliate her further with his presence.


	3. Chapter 3: Isae's Secret

"Hey that was pretty fun, wasn't it?" Sakura smiled as the girls filed out of the beauty parlor an hour and a half later.

"For you, maybe," Isae chuckled grimly.

"Aw c'mon, admit it," Ino tweaked her ear playfully.

Isae swatted her hand away in annoyance. "Not gonna happen."

"Then why were you there?" Ten-Ten pointed out.

"As a favor to Hinata, that's all." She said firmly.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to get glammed up from time to time," Sakura reassured her. "Even kunoichi's need a little sparkle."

"Yeah, there's nothing like glitter on the battlefield," Isae snorted sarcastically but in a good-natured way. The others burst out laughing which brought a small smile to her face. "But thanks for making it a bearable experience over-all."

"No need to gush there Isae-chan," Ino winked.

"Yeah save your enthusiasm for the bachelorette party tonight," Ten-Ten smiled.

Isae's smile fell from her face. "Oh…I'm not going to that. Because I have other plans," she quickly added as she saw them about to protest. Dang these girls could be pushy, even when they were friendly.

"Surely not with Shino-kun because he's going to the bachelor party," Sakura said pointedly.

"Not all my plans revolve around Shino, you know. We do live separate lives." Isae scowled. "Look, I've got a long list of stuff to do, so if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way." With that, she turned on her heels and hurried away, ignoring their objections. She sighed as she shook her head in exasperation. It was nice to be on her own again. She generally preferred that, though it did tend to leave her with her thoughts…which were often troubling. Over the next few hours she finished the rest of the items on the list Hanabi gave her. Most of them were beauty-related unfortunately, but a few involved buying a few things. True to her word, the merchants applied the cost to her Father's tab. That was quite handy!

The sun was just beginning to set when Isae finally headed home with her arm's full of boxes. She turned towards the edge of town where her small apartment was. She no longer lived in the Inuzuka Compound. When she came of age, she was finally "allowed" to renounce her Mother's Clan. Had Isae had her way, she would have renounced from the day she returned to Konoha but Lady Tsunade didn't think it wise to make any "hasty" decisions. So while she was allowed to live outside the Compound, she wasn't allowed to remove the crimson fangs on her face until she failed the Coming-of-Age Initiation. So much fuss really for the Inuzuka had long since wiped their hands of her before she even came home. Her childhood house with all its haunted memories had been demolished while she was away; there was no home to return to. But even if it had been there, she wouldn't have gone back. Though this new place didn't feel much like home either, it's hard to feel at home when your soul is so restless. But it was in a nice and quiet side of town, far from the hustle and bustle from downtown. Once inside she carefully set the boxes by the door, that way she'd remember to take them with her tomorrow. She hung up her trench coat and gently stretched. Suddenly she felt a little dizzy and wobbled slightly. Collapsing against the wall, she pressed a trembling hand against her tired eyes. Damn it! She was due for another dose. She felt her way across the room to her bedroom. Her knees shook but she forced herself on. Under her bed she pulled out a small chest that she secured with a chakra lock.

Her fingers hastily fumbled with the lock position in her eagerness. Just a taste, all she needed was a taste. The lid fell open and she grabbed a crimson vial. Removing the stopper, she carefully brought it to her trembling lips. Despite its sweetness, she grimaced as she swallowed the blood. It still felt so barbaric! She paused for a moment to get her bearings. Still slightly dizzy, so she took another calculated sip. She was tempted to take more, to drink her fill, but her shame overcame her greediness. All she needed was a little bit. She could last about two weeks on this. Just as her hand began to lower, someone caught hold of her wrist.

"That's not nearly enough," Shino's voice echoed as he solidified before her. "You can't subsist on such a meager amount."

She reddened in embarrassment. "It's enough to get by," she mumbled sheepishly as she tried to pull her hand free. How long had he been here? He did have his own key but he didn't usually resort to sneaking around.

His brow furrowed critically as his grip tightened. "You're drinking it stale as is which weakens its effectiveness. Don't skimp further."

Her eyes lowered in guilt. "I…I don't want to rely on it."

"But you must in order to maintain your mortal form," his tone softened sympathetically. "How long has it been…since you've been satisfied?"

Her uneasy silence confirmed his suspicions. A few months ago she had told him to stop supplying blood samples. She had assured him that she had found another source and didn't need his contribution. While he had been immediately suspicious, he had decided to trust her. And for a while she seemed to be ok, but then he noticed her demonic traits slip out a little more than usual. Of course none of the Villagers saw as them as anything more than anti-social behavior but he knew better. He knew about the locked case that forbade him entrance so he had to figure out how to catch her using it. It had taken him some time to master Shadowing but it was the only way to truly blend in without her seeing him. As he had watched her rummage through the chest, he recognized the vials he had given her. There was no new supply; she was subsisting off the original batch. But why?

Still maintaining his grip on her wrist, he pulled up his sleeve and removed a kunai from his pouch. Her eyes widened in horror as he cut across his forearm. As blood surged to the surface of his skin he watched her swallow hard. The delicious smell of blood made her mouth water. It trickled down his arm, staining her fingers and yet she still managed to resist. But he noticed that she trembled from the effort of holding back. "Drink Isae," he gently instructed. "As I've always said, I offer it willingly."

Her cheeks turned a little pink with lingering embarrassment but she could no longer resist. She groaned softly as she sucked on his skin. His expression remained blank despite her pleasure. He worried about her. She knew better than to lie about this, her survival depended on it. Why was she so risky all of a sudden? Suddenly he felt a little light-headed, she was drinking more than usual. He slumped forward in a dizzy spell, knocking her back on the bed.

She gasped as she realized her mistake. "Shino! Are you ok?"

He groaned softly. "Yes…I'm fine." His arms trembled with the effort to raise himself but was unable to just yet.

She gently wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get carried away."

"Why didn't…you tell me?" He grumbled against her neck.

"Because as my demonic powers grow, so does my appetite," She confessed. "It takes more to satisfy me than it used to. I wanted to find another source because I didn't have to rely solely on you. I have yet to find something just as satisfying."

He managed to prop himself up on his elbows. His brow furrowed in a critical manner. "Have you no faith in me?"

She scowled softly. "I can't risk endangering you. A fully-mature Kumori is capable of draining a human dry." His brow rose in surprise. He had no idea that it could get to that point. "I…I…" her voice faltered fearfully. "I don't want to lose you like that. I…I couldn't—"

He silenced her with a reassuring kiss. At times like this, words were not enough to drown out her insecurities. He had to show her just how precious she was to him. But the truth was that he couldn't bear to lose her either. She groaned softly as she kissed him back. While passionate, it remained tender and gentle. Her heart ached at his kindness. He stroked her left ear where her engagement earring was. The pleasure that usually invoked was replaced with a sense of guilt. He was willing to give everything up for her, even the chance of having a normal life. And yet she couldn't give him the one thing he ever asked from her: matrimony. But how could she? And once he knew the truth he'd never forgive her. But it wasn't going to be a problem, she again reasoned with herself, because she wouldn't tell him. But even that did little to comfort her. She used to think that lying was cruel, but sometimes silence can be just as damning. Guilt seared her conscious and the pleasurable kiss now felt poisonous.

He felt her stiffen beneath him right before she gently turned her head to the side, breaking free. Her mouth trembled as her gaze hardened. He recognized that look...she was hiding within herself again. He knew better than to inquire for she was too stubborn to be forced. But that didn't make it hurt any less. He gently stroked her cheek."After all we've been through together, why do you still insist on solitude?"

She gently smirked. "It's for your own safety Shino. I'm treading a thin line already between Realms."

He knew there was some truth to that. He was aware of the immense pressure from her demonic peers. There was much to do to rebuild the honor of The Ebony, and she was essential in their Rebirth. "I know," he confessed. "I am willing to share you Isae…but I'm too selfish to give you up completely."

She giggled softly. What is it with Inuzuka who laugh at things that aren't meant to be funny? "Well that's a good thing because I'm just as selfish." She gave him another kiss. This one had bite to it. He no longer felt fear at the desire that stirred within him. He had long since made peace with his amorous side.

He reluctantly withdrew and stood up. "I'm sorry. I wish I could stay but I'm expected elsewhere." He turned aside to treat his cut.

She sat up. "Oh that's right, the bachelor party. Well I hope that you have fun…though not too much fun."

He frowned curiously. "What sort of advice is that?"

She smiled at his innocence and knew she had nothing to worry about. After all, if he'd wanted to leave her for another girl, he'd had several opportunities to already. "Just forget I said anything." She said off-handedly as she locked her chest up and placed it back under the bed.


End file.
